Total Drama Zombie Survival
by Ru5tBlood3d l-leire55
Summary: As if the yetis, bears and chef's food from the last seasons weren't bad enough, it seems Chris has decided to kick it up a notch! With the help of Theadora Khulen a psycho mad scientist, he manages to fill the island and 12 states of the US with zombies! Now he's asking for 12 teenagers to be victums-for TOTAL DRAMA ZOMBIE SURVIVAL! 3 males and 1 female oc needed!
1. Chapter 1

_**So hey! Total Drama story with zombies :D yah! So well...the chapter is Chris and Theadora interveiwing those who want to enter. that is the application form. like an interview :) Also Theadora Khalen is an OC, but she is no mary sue. She is the one who made the zombies possible and also the one with the cure, she is i guess you could say, Chris's partner in crime :) Chef is here too, but I couldn't see the two smart enough to make zombies XD. But Theadora won't bother much :) Please feel free to enter your oc and hopefully you'll be pick :3 PM or review.**_

_**Theadora: Chris was worried that his public was diminishing so he asked me to create an american favorite, the zombie epidemic. It got a bit out of hand, but it only managed to infect 12 of our states, while the rest managed to put up steel wall to keep the threats at bay. As Chris states, "Bitches can't touch us here in the island", meaning the authorities cannot arrest us as the island is in free waters, hence no laws apply here. The public is panicked but we promise to give the serume to the winner. He/She can do what they want with it, along with a prize of ten thousand dollars. You also have to let us video tape it, put it on for the world to see, and get 12 contestants. Chris doesn't want tributes, they must be survivors from the 12 infected states. The island is filled with zombies as well, your job is to overcome multiple challenges as the other times, but with the impending threat of zombies. 12 contestants are needed, each from a diffrent infected state. **_

_**Chris: Jeez you talk too much! Who cares about rules and other things, lets get this party started!**_

_**Now with the interview ;) Copy and paste from the part chris starts questioning to the end. The empty " " are for you to answer in. You place your answers there.**_

* * *

"**So what's your name?** Seriously, sorry man but we lost all the applications!" Chris asked and laughed at the end. Theadora wasn't far behind and Chris's face scrunched up in distaste at her annoying laugh.

"((enter your answer.))"

"**Where are you from?"** Chris asked nodding as he wrote the info down.

"((your answer))"

"**Girl or Boy?** Can't tell...I..."

"He lost his contacts!" Theadora explained cackling madly.

"**What's your age** dude? I can't have a kid running like crazy through here so be honest! No bullshit."

"((answer))"

"**Describe your personality.**"

"((answer))"

"**What do you look like?** It seems weird to ask this but I can't see shit without my contacts and Theadora is literly blind so...help us out man."

"((answer))"

**"Okay so, likes, dislikes?"**

"**Anything about you special?**"

"((answer))"

"My turn, my turn! **What makes you wanna particiape willingly in this quest to hell**?" Theadora asked cackling.

"I'M THE HOST! **What would you do with the prizes**?" Chris asked a bit angered by Theadora's interuption.

"So yeah, you're probs gonna want something to fight off zombie with so **Gonna use a weapon? If so, what will you use?" **

"((answer.))"

"Okay well, that's it." Chris said dismissing the person and his entry.

* * *

**Okay so yeah. Just copy and paste the chapter and where it says "((answer))" put your answer. Pretty straight forward, right ;) Its going to be pretty much like the other total dramas but with zombies and a psycho mad scientist :D**

**The questions are like any other. they are bolded so it takes a retard to miss them! I'M SOO EXCITED :D lets hope this turns awesome!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys! I've almost got all the oc's :) Here's the list that I have so far.**_

_**Fayetallia Blackwell **_

_** Tye Blackwell **_

_** Deylanie Jane Valencia **_

_**Astrid Hawkins **_

_**Ambrose**_

_** Wolfie **_

_** Chloe Manson**_

_**Connor Manson**_

_**Erin Sanchez**_

_**Halen Ljunggren**_

_**Audrey "Bear" Clark**_

_**Goldenway Briggs**_

_**Matthew Check**_

_**So I've got 7 girls and 5 guys! So I need 1 girl and 3 guys! Please spread the word around, recommend my story to your friends if they're into making oc's or like Total Drama! Please, Please! I really want this story to be awesome and to have an amazing variety of characters! And if you made an oc and I didn't pick them please make another one! And try to make your character as interesting as possible! Make em funny, crazy, cute, nerdy, snobby,weird,sassy! Think of things others wouldn't :)**_


	3. Welcome to Camp Wawanaka

_**Yah :) First chapter! I've got alot of ideas for the challenges so I'm super pumped! Okay well time to introduce the oc's! I might acccept more oc's but make them interesting! people in zombie situations aren't always badass' with perfect aim, they can be silly or heather like what ever! but be creative so you can say, see that funny psycho? he/she's mine XD**_

_**Also as a last minute thing I added Rachael Link cause I felt we needed a Lindsey eue...and I need a Trisha Capeleti (winkwink) soooooo...**_

_**As always I own nothing ;) If I did I would ask for the audience to enter characters ^^.**_

* * *

"He-looo! Coming to live from Camp Wawanakwa, it's Chris McCleeeeeaaaaaaan!"

"I will be your host during this new season of total drama, TOTAL DRAMA ZOMBIE SURVIVAL!"

"And I am Theadora Khulen, I'll also be your host this season!" She exclaimed with excitement. "Not only will the contestants be faced with dangers the island has to offer but also my precious little creations~" She cooed the last part and the camara moved to focus on a zombie that could be seen a few meters away.

"Well anyway...", Chris started rolling his eyes at Theadora who only laughed. "Welcome to TOTAL...DRAMA...ZOMBIE SURVIVAL!"

* * *

*Enter Theme Song*

* * *

_**(1st Confessions for the Campers)**_

_**Ambrose**_

"Hey! This is sooo coool! Oh, I'm Ambrose! I'm so excited to be here! It's going to be awesome! There's so many new people! There's this girl who has green in her hair and there's another guy who's kinda of intimitating...Anyway I really hope to win, it's not just for me really I kinda wanna get rid of the zombies, they're a bother." Ambrose said frowning and shuddering a bit as he saw a zombie wander outside the bathroom out of the slight opening in the door. This contestant looked pretty harmless, he smiled alot and He had blonde hair and adorable blue eyes which just fed the idea of him being harmless more.

_**Goldenway Briggs**_

"Well hello to anyone who's actually listening." She smiled lazily at the camara agusting it. "Well I'm Goldenway Briggs but call me Goldie because... well...Goldenway's stupid." She said laughing slightly. "I guess you could say I'm pretty mature. I really like dressing nicely, but don't underestimate me, I'm a force to reckon with." Her hair was black with strips of green and she wore black lip gloss along with other make up like thick mascara on her lashes.

"Well it's great to be here let's just hope I survive the zombies and..." She trailed off her eyes widening and cringing a bit in terror when a cockroach crawled onto the camara's lense. "Whatever the island has to offer..."

_**Fayetallia Blackwell**_

"Hey my name is Fayetallia but if anyone dares to call me that, I'll kill you!" She warned with a menacing glare. "I'm in this to win, and if you ask me I've got a pretty good shot!" She continued grinnning. "I've got a bad temper I suppose you could say...so don't piss me off." She had freckels which if you ignored the fact that she ight slaughter you made her pretty cute. Faye also had auburn hair and much like the last female contestant she wore make up,but instead of black lipstick she wore it red along with black eyeliner.

_**Chloe and Conner Manson**_

"Err... this is kinda of uncomfortable maybe we should take turns instead of squeezing in together?" Conner asked as he and his sister shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhhh yeah..."

_**Erin Sanchez**_

"My name is Erin Sanchez, I am from Orlando, Florida." She said introducing herself in a mellow voice. "I guess you could say I'm a quiet person but...I get rather passionate when it comes to science!" She exclaimed in an excited tone. "I love conducting experiements and would even relish the oppourtunity to dissect one of the zombies."

Erin didn't look like she could be a danger physically though she would be probably be a force to be reckoned with if she used her wit and intelligience correctly. She was a petite girl with long black hair and bangs. She wore a labcoat and underneath you could see a skirt with ruffles.

"I plan to win and perhaps even...make some aquintances..." She trailed off with a longing look but quickly regained composure along with her emotionless mask. "Not that I really need any, after all this is a battle feild!" She finished off with a scowl.

_**Conner Manson**_

"Oh hey! I'm Conner Manson the other girl that was with me was my sister but we didn't fit in here..." He explained laughing weakly. "I really like pranking! That's like the number one thing you should know about me!" He said grinning. "I guess you could also say I'm a bit of a loner and I'm really close to my sister. But I'm a nice guy." He like Ambrose, didn't look like too much of a threat.

"I'm more mature than my sister and caring towards my comrades but don't underestimate me, I can hold my own against many of the campers here! ...Um... probably." He finished smiling politly and blushing modestly.

_**Chloe Manson**_

"Hey~!" Chloe greeted smiling and waving at the camara. "I'm Chloe and I'm Conner's sister. "I'm really fun and like my brother, I have a passion for pranking!" She said with a happy glimmer in her eyes. "I'm pretty easy going though according to my baby brother, I'm arrogant, loud, inconsiderate, irresponsible and annoying." She continued rolling her eyes. "But that's kinda of up to you to determine. I'm also a very good leader and I'm caring towards my friends." She definatly held a resemblence to her brother with tan skin, long black hair and bright blue eyes.

_**Wolfie**_

"Hey I suppose I should say my name and stuff. Well I'm Wolfie and as Ambrose states I'm not exactly a 'People Person'." He said grunting. "Well I'm from Texas and Ambrose is my cousin. I'm not very social and I like my space." This contestant looked pretty menacing unlike his cousin, with his black hair tipped with blue and peircing blue eyes.

"I hope to win just like every body else, but now that I see this crappy island, and that zombies arn't the only threat I think I'll be lucky to even come out alive."

_**Audrey Clark**_

This contestants eyes were wide, she looked borderline paranoid turning her head in all directions with her hands fidgety and shifting constantly.

"My name is Audrey Clark but many call me Bear cause I fall asleep alot and when I'm awake I'm hungry!" She exclaimed in a loud voice grinning. "Y-Y-YOU won't guess what I found!" She squeeled hugging what looked to be a coffeemug in between her hands. "I found coffeee!" She screamed and began dancing around the small bathroom stall. Finally when she stopped she was giggling incontrolably. "You don't know how EAGER I AM TO CLIMB SOMETHING! SERIOUSLY, I COULD TAKE ON A SHARK RIGHT NOW!" Audrey seemed a bit scary to be honest due to this passionate and aggresive side of her. She looked quite small though, didn't seem like she could do much harm and if she had a normal personality some might even call her cute, with her short curly black hair, big olive colored eyes and oversized sweater.

"I am here to win!"

_**Astrid Hawkins**_

"Hello people who arn't dead or turned." She greeted with a small smile. "My name is Astrid Hawkins, I'm from Scotland but please, NO stereotypes or I will stock you." She warned in a low voice before proceeding. "Anyway I'm here to win, obviously and well...that's it." She trailed off. She had bright red hair and if what we saw was right it matched her temper...

"Well uh, goodbye. And bring it on, Chris!" She said smirking. "I'm ready for anything."

_**Halen Ljunggren**_

"H-hello I'm Halen and umm...is all of the United States seriously watching?!" He wailed gripping his head desprately. He tensed and his eyes widened. "Even woman?" He squeeked out.

"Uh...I want the cure for uhh...well curing. And umm...well my mother says I need to be more social.

There was a tapping at the door and Halen opened it before freezing.

"Hey are you gonna finish anytime soon?" A female voice asked annoyed.

"Yes..." Halen squeeled before passing out.

_**Matthew Check**_

"Well I'm Matthew Check. So hello, America or survivors?...to whoever the hell is lucky enough to be alive and watching really." He greeted chuckling. "Well I'm in this for the cure of course but for the money and the girls too." He said smirking. "Plus without living people, there's no one to gamble with and without gambling and pretty girls with an actual heart beat what's the fucking point in living?" He asked. "Well as you might've already noticed I love gambling. I also like pretty girls. Though I'm more than that, I'm determined to win! I'll do anything to get the prize too, cause after all we ain't here to make friends. We're here to kick zombie ass and give the public a fucking good time." He explained frowning. Matthew was a bit intimitating especially since he seemed to have no mercy. Still there was a sadness in his brown eyes as he said this.

_**Deylanie Jane Valencia **_

"Hey guys!" She introduced herself gleefully while waving at the camara. "Big shout out to those California Directioners! WHOOO!" She yelled excitidly. She seemed like a very happy person though her happy demeanor might not really help her here. "Soooo the reason why I'm here is because of my family! It makes me so sad to think of them in my garage!" She explained pouting. "I'm totally winning this, America root for your saviour and remember DJ!" she waved off smiling brightly. She looked a bit dumb due to all that happiness with her bright green eyes and pretty face but she looked to have a good heart and who knows, she might've been hiding some special ability...

_**Rachael Link**_

" Ugh...this is such a horrible place! It's disgusting! Ugh...Whatevs! Well I'm Rachael Link and as you can already see," She began strutting a pose and pouting at the camara. "I am winner material!" She said winking. She combed her hair with her fingers and could easily see she wasn't the brightest color in the crayon box. She quickly swiped out her phone and clicked away. As she typed away she began speaking. "I can't believe it, there is this girl who like DARED to wear something REALLY cute! It's not fair you know, CAUSE LOOK AT ME!" She said exasperated, "I hardly WORK on this beauty and she probably worked REALLY hard to look like that!" She explained and turned to the camara once more with a look that screamed, DUH! "Imagine if I kick it up a knotch and start to like put effort in my looks! She'll be like soooo sad once she sees she's nothing to me!" She rolled her eyes. "Also just cause I'm pretty doesn't mean I'm like weak." She said glaring at the camara.

_**Tye Blackwell**_

"Uh, hey America. How are you doing?" He asked a bit flustered. "Well I'm Tye Blackwell and I'm nice I suppose I'm not like Faye just to warn you if you're looking for a living time bomb." He said laughing a bit at his own joke.

Before he could say more the door burst open and someone yelled, "Yeah...we're gonna start so, you're gonna have to like hurry."

"Oh okay." He responded politely. "Okay well bye America, wish me luck!" He said smiling nervously. He seemed a little dorky but non the less lovable.

* * *

"So how you likeing the new drama!? America well get ready for more, cause here come our campers!" He announced loudly. The camara looked around and changed angles and focused on the seemingly vacant sky. Screams were heard and finally you could noticed that the little black blobs weren't blobs they were people falling down!

They all landed with rather violent screams and angry curses on a huge bouncy house.

"Fun little trip, huh?" A female with a green bandana over her eyes. She had light brown hair pulled up into a bun. She was wearing a sleeveless purple shirt with some sort of design in yellow goldfish that was tucked into a black tube skirt. She wore a labcoat over it and thanks to that and the cynical cackle that followed her comment it was obvious who she was.

"Hey~ audience!" she greeted and the camara zoomed into her. She skipped over to the groaning teens and Chris followed looking not so happy.

She giggled and turned around to Chris only to tackle hug him. "Chrisy lets gooo~" And so she dragged them away.

"GAH FUCKING DAMN IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" A camper screamed frustrated. "FUCKING CHRIS!" Faye screamed furious. The rest groaned in pain from the fall and others were still a bit traumatized from the fact that they'd first been bunched up into a crappy helicopter and then thrown out without any warning whatsoever. One of these was Tye who was kinda shaking.

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!" A little bundle of energy screamed jumping up and down. "THAT WAS AWESOME, THEY GAVE US COFFEEEEEE!" Audrey squeeled. It was like she was high or something, not just because she was acting like this but because she drank that sock water. Before she could rush off the bouncy castle though it exploded.

Once again screams of terror, crying or curses that would make Satan ashamed were heard. Some campers flopped onto the side of the sand and others were thrown into the lake. While some flailed around aparently not being able to swim. Some contestents half assed it.

Faye flailed around and cursed. "GOD I'M GONNA FUCKING DIE!" She screeched and yelped when something grabbed her and she practically flew to the shore.

"What the...fuck?!" She asked taken aback. It seemed her savior was the bounching ball of energy Audrey. She was even more surprised to find Erin standing there. She wasn't wet but did look kinda dirty.

Ambrose who had recently arrived asked her in between heaves, "HOW...DID...YOU...GET...HERE?!"

She looked at him scowling before smirking. "High IQ."

* * *

_**(Confessions)**_

_**Faye**_

"That little weirdo can swim really well!" She exclaimed extremely surprised. "I hope she's not expecting something from me, because owing peopel is not what I do!" She continued shaking her head. "But besides that, WHY THE FUCK DID WE GET DROPPED LIKE THAT!?" She screamed at the camara.

_**Audrey**_

"That was sooo fun! I haven't been able to swim in forever!" She squeeled and gripped the camara sqeezing it, shaking it and looking at it wide eyed and excited. "They don't let me near coffee but now..." She giggled maliciously before continueing to speak. "There are NO ANNOYING doctors to keep me away from my precious baby!" She exclaimed kicking her feet and giggling.

_**Ambrose**_

"Erin's scaring me a little! I mean, how did she get to shore before even AUDREY?! That girl was a DOLPHIN!"

* * *

Many more campers arrived at the edge and the last one to arrive were Wolfie and Racheal who'd apparently been dropped by a cliff. She clung to him desprately and he was seriously fighting back the urge to through her in the lake.

"Oh my god! Can you believe them?" She wailed and looked acted saddened before pulling out her make up and began reapplying it.

"Okay shut up! It's time to get this started!" They heard Chris call out from god knows where. They all look around for him, some frightened and others like Astrid just eargerly seeking him to kick his ass.

"But I'm gonna decide to be nice so Imma give out prizes!" At this everyone perked up. "So, Mini Theadora, since you got here first, who the fuck knows how,"

"As I was saying, nerdy girl you get fireworks! Also you're the captain of team one!"

Audrey screamed in joy for no reason before she fell of the tree she was climbing falling face first with an 'OOF!'. Chris could be heard laughing as well as Racheal, Wolfie and Erin. A girl with dark hair and green highlights approached Audrey. She wore high heels and ran pretty damn fast in them, not even detered by the fact that she was soaking wet. She just walked along all prideful. Goldie helped Audrey up in a motherly way, cooing and asking about her being okay.

Chris gave an exasperated sigh before speaking. "BORING! Anyway, I'd give the second place to our lovely Hulk but since she was dragged here I don't think that counts soooo...Second place is given to...that kid! And his reward is given...A TOASTER!" Out of nowhere a toaster fell on top of Conner knocking him. More laughter was heard and Matthew spoke up, "God this is fucking hilarious! That twig got totally crushed by that shitty toaster!" He yelled between laughs.

"GODDAMNIT! What is it with you and throwing shit on people!?" Goldie asked exasperated as she helped Conner's sister help him regain conciousness.

* * *

_**(Confessions)**_

_**Goldie**_

"Chris is a little more than off his rocker! That toaster weighs a ton!" She looked at the camara like she didn't believe what had just happened. "He better not be pulling stunts like that regularly, because I don't take abuse!"

_**Wolfie**_

"How shitfaced do you have to be to catch a toaster with your face?!" He asked between cackles.

"Hey stop laughing, that's my thing!" Theadora said butting in like always. "Well since Chris is too busy, I'll give you the info!" She said happily. "Obviously you're gonna need cabins, two of them! Campers, pick your teams and let this begin!"

* * *

_**Crappy I know but its a start :D Also sorry for the BIG delay but I had issues :'( with my computer. So here it is, and the owners of those oc's PLEASE pm me your chosen team ;) Its first come first serve sooooo GET GOING ^^ Also vote on your team name. These are the options:**_

_**1. Zombie Slayers**_

_**2. Undead Bunnies**_

_**3. Armageddon Runners**_

_**4. God Eaters**_

_**If you have suggustions, PLEASE GIVE THEM **_


	4. FEEEEEEEEEEEEAR

_**SOOOOO here's the new chapter :) Enjoy~ and as you should already know, I OWN NOTHING BUT THIS STORY XOOOOOOOOOOOOO**_

* * *

"Why are you all just standing there?" Theadora asked over the megaphone obviously confused. "Go pick your teams!" She ordered. Everyone ran to either one of the team captains while others played it cool, confident that they were going to get picked without making publicity for themselves. A plan began forming in Rachael's head, you could see from the smirk forming on her face. Perhaps her head wasn't as empty as expected...

"Bestie! Over here!" She called in her overy sugary voice to Erin. She hugged her and Erin stood a bit dumbfounded. "Wow! Like what a crazy start!" She drawled out before turning serious. "So, who are you gonna pick? Got any idea?" She asked enthusiastically. "Well actually, I was considering Audrey, she seemed to be a skilled swimer and if we're to have anymore physical challenges, she'll be a valuable asset." Erin responded. "Err...Her?" Rachael asked a bit taken aback. "Well forget about her! Cause you def need me, bestie!" She gushed charmingly. "B-bestie?..." Erin asked with her eyes wide and eye brows quircked as if not understanding. "Yeah, tots! You sooo need me, we should like, totally make an aliance!" She chirped hugging the other tighter while jumping up and down. "Wait," Erin said pulling away from her embrace. "I get what you'll get from me but what am I obtaining from you?" She asked with a suspicious tone. "I will do _all _the dirty work! Sabotauge, sneaking around, starting rumours! I can do it all! It's not like I mind if they hate me or not, I'm here to win!" Rachael said with an evil grin. "Besides, I can use a gun pretty well."

From afar Goldie was speaking to Conner and his sister. She could see something sneaky devoloping..._'Why would _Rachael _want to talk to _Erin_?'_

"Alright! Enough chitchat! We need to get this show on the road!" Chris yelled. "Erin go to the right, Conner go left." And they did so while everyone stepped back. "Pick away."

Erin spoke up first and without hesitation while she turned to look at the other campers with a calculating glare. "I pick...Matthew Check." Rachael looked obviously taken a back and crossed her arms with an indignified expression.

* * *

_**(Confessions)**_

_**Erin**_

"What? I'd rather have him on my side rather than on the opposing!"

* * *

Erin looked to Conner obviousy hinting for him to pick next. "I choose..." Conner made a pause thinking it through. "Hurry it up!" Chris shouted breaking the silence. It that spurry moment of surprise Conner yelped a name. "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAR" "Huh?" They only saw a flurry of brown fur before a huge bear fell before them.

"Okay is there anyone who wants to use that fur as a blanket? No? Anyone? INTERNS!" If they hadn't seen it with their eyes they wouldn't have believed it, but it was happening. Two skinny interns were carrying a thousand pound bear.

"Okay so Audrey's on your team, keep picking!" Theadora said. "Wait, what? I didn't choose anyone!" Conner protested obviously confused till Audrey hopped to his side and tackled him with a hug. "PEOPLE CALL ME BEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAR!" Audrey practically screamed in his ear even though it looked like she was gonna whisper.

After too much time, the teams were settled and everyone was...somewhat happy..?

"Alright! Now the teams are settled. Team Zombie Slayers led by Connor is...Audrey, Goldenway, Tye , Faye, Chloe, and Ambrose! And on Team Undead Bunnies led by Erin is... Wolfie, Astrid, Deylanie, Halen, Matthew and Rachael!"

* * *

_**(Confessions)**_

_**Erin**_

"Honestly, I'm a little preplexed with how my team ended up...I hope this doesn't endanger my plans of winning..." She said shakingly with her eyes widened.

_**Chloe**_

"Well at least I won't be against Conner, I'd kinda hate that. Besides if we're together we can pull some awesome pranks!"

_**Rachael **_

"She fell square on the bullseye!" She said smirking. She paused before speaking again. "Wait ...is that said right?"

_**Faye**_

"Should I be fearing for my life?"

* * *

_**Should they? :D lol Sorry for not updating but uhh...I had stuff going on :) I hope to update soon! Also thank you for all your support, its awesome :') And I know you've already given me so much and I'm sorry but I want to ask for more! Please check my vlogs and amvs on my YT and my stuff on Mangamagazine! Subscribe to my YT and become a fan on MM! (LINKS BELOW)**_

_**MY channel: /UC7lWAVLR8tRaqZK_5M3cM9Q**_

_**MY OTHER CHANNEL (no videos yet but they are coming): channel/UCa6Ei2oDOwrLGsm0WfhoTTw**_

_**MY MANGAMAGAZINE: authors-and-artists/MoonRabbit/detail-page/22587**_


End file.
